revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stardust the Super Wizard
Stardust the Super Wizard was perhaps the finest Awesome who ever lived. With both super science and sorcery on his side, he could literally conjure up any , no matter how bizarre or obscure, for any specific need. He lived as his own deus ex machina second to second, and of course never had any problems doing anything ever, from killing enemies with extreme prejudice to reaching for snacks in another room (despite this ease, he never got fat, because he had a power for that as well). As self-proclaimed judge, jury, and executioner, it is assumed (hopefully correctly) that one of his powers was knowing exactly what villainous enemies deserved before he meted out his extreme forms of highly-scientific justice. Simplistic and straight-forward, Stardust accomplished more with less red tape, and due to the power he demonstrated no authority dared question his vigilante methods. It is due to this crime-fighting philosophy that he was a personal hero to the original founders of the Revengerists. Stardust was an alien from an unknown planet and star, whose "vast knowledge of interplanetary science has made him the most remarkable man that ever lived." He arrived on Earth vowing to clean up crime, and used the powers that his knowledge had given him to fight all evil-doers. His god-like strength, speed, and unending list of bodily-produced rays were necessary in dealing with fifth columnists, spies, mobsters, murderers, terrorists, mad scientists, petty thieves, and shit like this ---> Stardust was sometimes criticized for, say, decapitating a lowly thug and hurling his still-conscious head into the inky æther of space, or transmuting a group of insurrectionists into magical rat monsters only to drown them minutes later. However, since very little was known about this secretive and camera-shy (if somewhat simple-minded) hero, it is not known if the rest of his seconds were spent battling empyreal cosmic foes more his equal. To be perfectly fair, though Stardust would often reactionarily label all foes as 'demons' requiring his kinky 'punishment', most if not all of them were in fact evil fiends bent on destroying all civilization. This makes them total douche-bags. I mean, really, who really needs to destroy all civilizations, anyway? Stardust was very serious and grim about his business and use of extreme force. He was rarely seen smiling more than the occasional smirk, or in more than like five poses. It is also unknown if Stardust ever ate, slept, or required the congress of women. All he was ever observed doing on Earth was using his ridiculous might to make ridiculous right. One day Stardust disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared. Whether he lives on in space is not for us to know, perhaps serving some other Cold War society on another alien world with his righteous- ness rays. Many believe he was finally killed by some greater power, as it would pose no difficulty for him to continue to police Earth and numerous other stars simul- taneously. It could also be that he transcended into a higher realm of power, or else just got bored and went back to regular non- super wizardry. power Category:Awesomes Category:Aliens Category:Goodguys Category:Super Scientists Category:Sorcerers Category:Bad Asses Category:Douchey Awesomes Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Most Powerful Character Category:Outsourced Awesomes